Do you love me?
by Thisa
Summary: When did he ever start to feel like this? How did this develop so fast? Was he dreaming? My first story, this has not been betad


There's no chance this was actually happening. It had to be some kind of feverish dream. A vicious chill of pleasure ran down his spine as he gazed at the horizon. Or at least that's what it looked like. In fact he was gazing at a man standing by the railing of the ship, face turned to the ocean. The man's upper body was draped in thin white. The fabric lightly touching the tanned skin in the wind. A haramaki embraced the man's waist. It had a dramatic shade of green. Green. Sanji lifted his gaze. Green just like the short, swaying hair of the man. The cook closed his eyes and swallowed. His body had to be fooling him. As he opened his eyes he started eyeing the man again. It was a bright, sunny day. The three earrings representing the man's three katana dazzled in the sunlight. Sanji shifted his eyes to the lower body. As the wind played with the bushido's pants you could easily see the profile of his masculine legs. Another chill of pleasure ran down the cook's spine as he watched the man in whole. He noticed Zoro's feet were bare.

Sanji found himself smiling in the sunlight, sunrays dancing in his hair.

"_Shit_" he thought to himself smirking. There's no doubt about it. It's for real. He recognized this far too well not to know what it was all about.

Zoro turned around and lazily leaned his elbows against the reeling. The masculine profile of his chest was now visible through the shirt as the wind blew.  
"Oi, ero-cook. What are you staring at?" He said with a smirk. He was in a good mood today, the sun shining and no Nami in sight to order him around.

"Like it's any of your business, marimo." The cook smirked back.

"Fine, I'll go grab a bottle of sake then." he said stroking his fingers through his hair.

"Like I'd let you, bastard!" Sanji left his comfortable spot and got up on his feet. "_Damnit" _he though. "_I had the greatest time just watching you in the sun, why'd you have to spoil it, idiot_."

Unaware of the blonde's thoughts Zoro started walking towards the kitchen.

"Oi, don't you dare walk past me doing what you like in my kitchen, asshole!" The blondes smirk turned into a frown.

"This day's far too beautiful not to contain a good bottle of sake. I'm getting one." Zoro said with a determined voice.

Sanji sighed and gave the marimo a stated glance. "_Well what's wrong with letting him have just one bottle_." he though, lighting a cigarette.

Zoro unsheathed Yubashiri an inch or two as defense when he walked past the blonde. Surprised that Sanji did nothing to stop him he continued into the kitchen.

The blonde lit another cigarette and sat back down. He leaned his head against the wall and squinted. Gaze steadied on a seagull passing by. "_The hell?"_ he thought. He didn't quite get what happened. Normally he'd kick and shout at the marimo for trying to enter the kitchen, but not today. He shook his head and smirked to himself. He knew why.

"Ooooii! Sanjiiii!"

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a well known voice. Their captain came running with a huge smile on his face.

"Sanji! I want MEAT! I'm hungry! Make us dinner!" Luffy shouted as if he was twenty meters away from the cook. The smile on his face never seemed to seize and a rubber-hand was well placed on the treasure on top of his head to prevent it from falling off in the wind.

"Oi, you don't have to shout! I'm right next to you! Leave it to me, we'll have fried octopus for dinner today." Sanji stood up, flicked the snipe overboard and tidied his pants from dust.

"You're the best Sanji! Thank you, and please hurry!" The never-ending smile ran around the corner and Sanji could hear him shout to the others that dinner was about to be prepared.

"_Geez,_ _I'd better get to work then._" He thought.

The blonde headed for the kitchen. He reached out a pale hand and swung the caboose door open. As he opened the door his gaze met the gaze of another man, sitting comfortably by the table, katana sheathed resting in his lap.

Sanji just stopped and looked at him. He had forgotten about the marimo for a while. He felt his body temperature rise as he looked at the relaxed figure before him. The swordsman gave him a suspicious look.

"So you finally decided to come and kick me out, eh?" Zoro said blankly and with a frown. He didn't seem to notice the shade of red that started to decorate the blondes face.

"I'm here to make dinner, you shithead." He said as he walked over to the sink and drowned another snipe.

"_Shit, he'd better not see me blushing. I can't even believe I'm blushing! What the hell is wrong with me!? I've never liked men! And this muscle-head here should be the last man on earth for me to like!"_ Sanji leaned against the worktop, face turned the opposite way of Zoro's. His lips curled into a grimace as he kept thinking about the situation. Damn, he actually loved this man. It tore him apart to know Zoro'd never feel the same.

The swordsman stood up.

"Oi, what's wrong? You got fever or something?"

"I'm fine, bastard! Leave me alone!" Sanji shouted unnecessarily loud.

"What's with that shitty attitude of yours, ero-cook?" Zoro snorted, strangely enough without losing his temper.

"I just don't want to look at that face of yours, you make me sick! Go away!"

Zoro blinked. The swordsman took a few steps towards the blonde, his right arm comfortably leaning against his katana.

"Go away, shithead. I want to be alone!" Sanji started to feel ashamed of the situation.

Suddenly a warm hand was lightly placed on the blondes shoulder. Sanjis eyes widened, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. Was Zoro actually touching him?!

"Oi, seriously, is something bothering you?" a dull voice spoke. Sanji could feel the warm breath of the other man against his neck. His body froze.

"W-what? No! Why the fuck would something other than you bother me?!" his emotions started flowing carelessly.

"I think something's bothering you…"

Sanji felt Zoro caressing his cheek with his own. The lips of the swordsman were lightly separated from each other. His warm breath stroking Sanji's cheek as well.

The blonde was paralyzed. He couldn't grasp the situation.

"Sanji…" Zoro leaned his forehead against the back of the blondes head. His hands gently found their way inside of Sanjis shirt. At this point Zoro was holding him tightly from behind, caressing the other man's slender body.

Sanji's mouth fell open. He didn't know what to do or say. His heart started beating faster. Zoro had never called him by name before. The blonde tilted his head backwards and let it rest against the swordsman's shoulder. He was getting so aroused.

"Zoro…" he whispered "w-what are you…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence before a finger gently started caressing his lips.

"I think I know what's bothering you." This time Zoro was whispering as well. "It's got something to do with a certain crewmate, am I right?" the words left his mouth slowly.

The blonde felt his face turning even warmer. Could that bastard really have figured it out?

"I… well…" he was interrupted once more.

"Meet me in the crow's nest tonight." Zoro whispered. He placed a wet kiss on the blonde's neck, turned around and slowly left the room.

Sanji still couldn't believe what was happening. He stood paralyzed by the worktop. His eyes were focused on the wall. Zoro's words lingered in his mind; the last sentence was played over and over again.

"_Meet me in the crow's nest tonight_." What was he planning? Sanji was overwhelmed with excitement and confusion.

Suddenly he remembered about the dinner.

"Damnit, I gotta hurry." he mumbled.

"Itadakimasu!" Luffy smiled his regular smile and started to shove everything edible into his mouth. The dinner was devoured under regular circumstances. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were joking around. Robin watched everyone, smiling her warm smile. Nami was scolding Luffy for stealing everyone's food and Franky laughed at the younger boys mischief. Zoro also acted like his regular self, eating quietly.

"_Bastard, he's acting like nothing's happened_." Sanji thought to himself.

"Oi, Schanji! Waf's fo deffert?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of food.

"Strawberry daifuku" Sanji answered while pouring more water into Nami's glass.

"Awschome!"

The crewmates started leaving the kitchen, one by one. All Sanji could think about was that sentence, etched to his mind. He was really distant as he started washing the plates.

Finally done. He lit another cigarette as he went out on deck. The evening was lukewarm. A breeze came playing with his hair. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and looked up at the crow's nest. Why did Zoro want to meet him up there…? Why did he act so tender earlier? What was the kiss all about? Sanji shivered. The memory of the kiss made his lips curl into a smile. He nervously stroked his neck with his hand and looked up at the nest again. The lights were turned on. Was Zoro there already?

Without really noticing it, the chef was standing before the ladder that would take him up to the nest. "Oh what the hell" he thought, "just climb up there already".

As he reached the hatch he took a deep breath. "Here goes" he thought and swung it open. He crouched on the floor and shut the hatch. The room was filled a light scent of a mixture between steel, wine and vanilla. Sanji never thought the marimo would be sophisticated enough to actually drink wine but he was wrong. The scent of steel was probably all of Zoro's exercise equipment, like weights and stuff.

What he wasn't able to figure out was the vanilla scent. And where was Zoro? The room was murky except from the candle lights.

"Speaking of which!" Sanji blurted out as he walked over to the candles. Yeah, he was right, it was the candles smelling of vanilla.

The blonde looked around to affirm that Zoro wasn't in the room. He took a seat in the dark red couch, thinking he'd better wait for the bushido to show up.

Sanji must've dozed off. He was half lying in the couch and his shirt was twisted around his body.

"Geez I must've fallen asleep" he said for himself.

"Yeah you've been asleep for about half an hour after I got here." A low voice spoke next to the blonde in the couch.

Sanji twitched. He didn't notice Zoro sat next to him.

"Shit, when did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago, like I said." He smiled and gently placed a stray of golden hair behind the blonde's ear. Zoro was sitting relaxed, one leg on the couch and the other foot on the floor. He was leaning his left side against the dorsal and his elbow on the top of it. He lightly let his head rest in his hand as he eyed the chef. Sanji still looked a bit confused, he turned to Zoro to lean his right side against the dorsal. He elegantly crossed his slender legs and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

Zoro bent down to pick up two wine glasses, he held both of them in one hand and handed the wine bottle to Sanji.

"I don't think it's more than right that you serve us the wine" he smiled.

Sanji didn't mind, he poured the liquid in the glasses and looked thoughtful.

"Do you actually drink wine?" He asked Zoro curiously.

"Wine is a fine drink. I only drink it when I'm in appropriate company."

Sanji smiled widely and took a sip of the wine. "Not bad." He said.

The chef started feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence that took place. Luckily enough Zoro broke it.

"So why did you come up here?"

"Cause you told me to, marimo."

"You're a man with free will, you'd never take orders from anything else than women, now, why did you come up here?" the swordsman looked teasing.

"Because I wanted to." The blonde replied sharply.

Zoro was still wearing his white shirt. It was slightly transparent and covered just the right amount of skin. His masculine legs were covered in a black cotton fabric and his feet were still bare. Usually both the chef and the swordsman walked around barefooted when it was really warm. Zoro didn't really like to be without his haramaki but it was such a warm summer night he had no other option. The blonde wore a light blue shirt, the colour of it emphasized his blonde hair and the blue in his eyes. His feet were also bare by now and the sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to under the elbow. A pair of regular black pants decorated his delicate legs.

"Oh… is that so…" Zoro almost whispered, his gaze became very intense.

It really made Sanji aroused when Zoro sounded like that. "I came up here to see you". The blonde said and moved closer to Zoro. "Any specicif reason?" the swordsman asked tenderly and looked at the chef's slightly red lips. Sanji took the wine glass out of Zoro's hand and put them both down on the floor next to the couch. He moved closer to the green-haired man. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other breathe. Sanji placed his hands around Zoro's neck and closed their distance with a sudden kiss. Their lips were separated for a couple of seconds before they kissed again. Sanji could barely believe what happened, he was hoping so badly that Zoro actually loved him and didn't just fool around. But right now he didn't care. His heart was beating faster, his blood rushing down and his breathing got heavier. He placed one hand on Zoro's chest and gently pushed him onto his back. He crawled over him and let his tongue lick Zoro's lips. The swordsman responded by opening his mouth, just a little, to invite Sanji to go even further. The blonde got a little rougher and let his tongue play with Zoro's. Sanji bit the other man's lower lip and moaned. He tangled their legs together, pressed their hips together and breathed heavy. This was making the swordsman just as aroused. He let his hands glide down Sanji's sides to his waist. He grabbed the end of the shirt and pulled it off, over the head. He looked at the body before him and gasped. He was even more beautiful than he had imagined. He kept caressing the milky, soft skin and closed his eyes to let a moan leave his lips. Sanji was nothing less than perfect.

The blonde couldn't do anything less than take Zoro's shirt off. He ripped it off violently and started to nibble, suck and lick the swordsman's neck. Zoro moaned and pressed his crotch hard against Sanji's. They both started panting of arousal. Suddenly there was a big pile of clothes on the floor, leaving the men in nothing but underwear. Zoro's legs were just as masculine and strong as Sanji had imagined them. His torso looked like it belonged to a Greek god. His fingers traced the scar on the godlike upper body as he kissed the swordsman. The blonde pulled Zoro's underwear down right below the pointy hips, Zoro kept moaning. The chef's hand found its way down, he started caressing a very, very aroused Zoro. Suddenly Sanji wore no boxers at all, the swordsman lacked his as well. The two men laid tangled together, panting, moaning, rubbing their naked bodies together. Sanji braided his fingers together with Zoro's, clutched and pressed the swordsman's hands against the seat of the couch that they were lying on. He held them tight to make sure Zoro couldn't use them.

"S-sanji… wha... what are you doing?"

The blonde didn't answer, instead he started licking his way down over Zoro's torso, leaving a thin path of saliva. Zoro moaned and twisted of pleasure. The chef suddenly let go of Zoro's hands to concentrate on his lower body. Suddenly Zoro moaned way louder than before and clutched the armrest behind his head. "S-sanji! Nnnngh.. nnnh!"

The blonde kept licking and sucking the most sensitive parts of the swordsman's body. He caressed his crotch and lightly dug his nails into Zoro's tanned skin.

Before the chef even noticed, Zoro had flipped him over and took the top position. He fiercely started nibble the blonde's ear and suck on the pale skin of his neck. He let his index finger run down the thin man's chest before he started caressing Sanji's cock. The blonde responded by doing the same to the swordsman. Moaning, Zoro licked and sucked on two of his fingers and let them slide down, inside of the blonde. Sanji groaned and took a harder grip of Zoro's cock. A woman had never made him this aroused. He inhaled the warm, secure scent of the swordsman.

"Are you sure?" Zoro said, panting in Sanji's ear.

"I'm sure, just fuck me already!"

Zoro removed his fingers, soaked his cock in a transparent gel that smelled of coffee beans.

"Nnngh, Zoro, d-do it!"

He slowly and carefully entered the blonde. In slow motions he moved forth and back.

"Ahhh, nnngh, haa, Z-zoro!" Sanji dug his fingersnails deep into Zoro's back.

"A-are you okay?" the swordsman asked, moaning.

"Haa, ngh, I'm better than that.. ngh" Sanji let his head fall back, he closed his eyes hard and moaned.

"You're so beautiful…" Zoro said between his breaths.

Sanji opened his eyes and smiled. "Fa… faster" he groaned. This was a dream coming true.

A familiar feeling of ecstasy started spreading in Zoro's body. He was almost getting dizzy of the pleasure and adrenaline, he started moving his hips even faster. "S-sanji, haa, I'm going to… nngh!"

"M-me too, hnn…" Sanji whispered, panting.

Suddenly Zoro shouted out loud, moaning and panting heavier than before, he clenched the seat of the couch. Divine pleasure spread throughout every nerve in his body. Sanji couldn't handle the arousing action. Zoro's stomach got wet as the blonde came in total ecstasy. He moaned and bit Zoro's ear. Once again digging his nails into the swordsman's back. He bit his lower lip and tensed every muscle in his whole body.

"Nnngh… ahh.. ha, Zoro… ngh, you.. you are…"

"Schh…" Zoro whispered. Both of them we're breathing heavily. Zoro let his forehead rest against the blonde's. He closed his eyes. A drop of sweat ran down his nose. Only one of the candles was still lit.

"Zoro… you are absolutely wonderful..." The swordsman was still lying on top of the chef. Both of them trying to catch their breath.

Zoro smiled. "So you are you." He let a short laugh of relief and happiness leave his lips.

"I'm exhausted." Zoro gave his lover a kiss. "Let's lay down on the bed."

Since the swordsman was known for his naps he had a bed not only in the men's cabin, but it the crow's nest as well. He usually napped there when it was too cold to nap outside. It would make a perfect bed tonight for a couple that wanted some privacy.

Sanji crawled over to the thin bed. He planted himself under the thin sheet. Laying plain on his back, resting, he waited for Zoro to join him.

"I'm just going to open the window" the swordsman said. Then he gently slid down beneath the sheet together with the blonde. Sanji smiled. He was beyond happy, beyond in love, beyond addicted. Zoro was perfect.

"Sanji, I don't think that crewmate will bother you anymore, at least not in the way you thought." Zoro said teasing. Sanji just laughed and moved closer to his lover. They wrapped their arms around each other. "Zoro." Sanji said nervously. He didn't know what kind of answer he should expect. Maybe it was too soon to say? Maybe Zoro actually didn't feel the same? What would he do then? This was how he wanted to spend every evening the rest of his life.

"Hm? What?"

Sanji snapped back out of his thoughts. "Zoro, I love you so much." He whispered. He clenched his armes around Zoro that had turned around. He snuggled the swordsman in the curve of his neck.

Zoro slowly turned around. He smiled and looked into those deep blue eyes with his deep green, the way only he could. "I love you too. Sanji." The blonde's heart skipped a beat and he exhaled in relief. Somehow he had held his breath whilst waiting for Zoro to answer. Zoro turned around again and wrapped Sanji's arm around him. The young chef snuggled the swordsman's soft, green hair and smiled.

The ocean gently rocked them both to sleep before the last candlelight faded.

---

The morning after the sun playfully shone across the blonde's face. He slowly woke up to the singing birds and the hum of the ocean. He smiled widely and inhaled the salty scent that filled the room through the window Zoro had opened last night. If this wasn't paradise then he couldn't imagine what would be. He silently put his pants on, but didn't button them, went over to the window. The seagulls flew across the sky as he watched the sun. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the window sill. The ship was probably waking up by now, he thought of making breakfast for the crew. But this morning they'd have to wait. This morning he'd stay by Zoro's side until he woke up, to gently kiss him good morning in the early sun.


End file.
